Night of your life
by The Arena
Summary: What is it really that connects us in life?


**A/N: Hey my peeps. Here is something new and entirely different than what i usually do, so i would love to hear your opinion on it.**

**naruto belong to kishimoto of course, and all lyrics to their respective artists. **

**I was entirely inspired by David Guetta, the two songs "the night of your life" and "titanium" and recommend you to listen to them while reading, it sorta gets a certain mood going. **

**But thats all for now. - and oh.. grammar can go to hell right now.**

* * *

><p>We are all the same.<p>

Underneath the designer coat, colored hair, tattoos and clothes we are all the same, we all look alike and are connected by our skin.

The skin does however show where you inherit from, maybe what kind of past there is behind you, or what kind of declaration you have put upon your skin, but it doesn't show your emotions, thoughts and opinions.

The skin doesn't define you as a person but it connects you to others.

Just like I am connected to this person, this person whose skin have seen many sunny days but also carry scars I will never understand nor have intentions to trespass over.

It doesn't concern me.

Our skins connect us and that is enough for me. In his little cave, under the beams of the subway, there is always locked with a padlock, we share our only connection and let out our burned anger or frustration, though we never express it by words at all.

I don't know anything about this man, other than his first name, like he knows mine. We don't share stories nor do we talk about hopes and dreams, if anything we talk about passion.

His passion for his music and my passion for merely existing in a world where I feel inadequate. When first looking at him, he beams like a strong light in the darkness, with his aloofness and the way he just randomly own the very room he stands in, but in the padlock square he is not and he doesn't shine like that.

He always touches me so softly and treat me preciously, like a frail doll he doesn't want to break. His caresses are always gentle and he speaks my name with such sincerity that I feel like I might cry from just hearing his voice.

We are as polar opposites as we can be, and have been like that for 2 years now – opposites, but we became what we are now one and half year ago.

Even the place we first met was opposite what you would expect. He bounced into the dark room there were clad in dark colors and playing industrial music, and he instantly just became the center of attention, not only because his personality clashed with the others there, but also because he was wearing an obnoxious orange shirt and the most baggy pants I have seen in a dark green color.

The place is a typical setting for people like me, who describe themselves as alternative or goth, but for a skater to come here seems out of place, though he meshed right in there like had he been a mantle there had been hanging around for years.

And for some reason we were drawn to each other like magnets, even though we knew nothing of each other and still don't. This sort of relationship, if you can even call it that, wasn't started on the need to share but be shared.

I first saw it 4 months after we first met, it was raining and I was heading home from somewhere I can only imagine is rather irrelevant and he stood there. Just standing there. In the middle of the rain there fell heavy on the lampposts, and drowned most sewers, he just stood before he turned to me and looked at me with blue hollow eyes.

Such vibrant eyes should not portray such a feeling I thought, it even made my black clothing seem to cascade a bright light.

He turned and walked away that night, but I knew I had seen something I shouldn't have and maybe that was the only thing beyond our skin connecting us.

Now 2 years into our padlock relationship I still hold no feeling of wanting to know him any deeper than that night, I know enough about him to keep me coming again and again.

I know he drinks coffee black, no sugar, no milk, and that his name is Naruto. That's about it, and that's about all I need to keep my mind from mixing what we have with something else we don't have.

We don't even have each other's phone number or e-mail, we just show up at the station located above us now, and if the other shows up then that's it and we go down to his little crib underground.

When we go there he always lock the door from the inside, so people can't jump us while we sleep, as we usually end up spending the night together. Though he has been complaining about it being too cold in winter time to sleep here, though I suggested buying a heater and he told me it was too much of a bother.

So we ended up with a thicker down. The padlock cave doesn't contain much, other than a bed, a fridge and a stereo he all snagged from someone, and both the stereo and fridge are covered in graphitti like the rest of his den.

He tells me it's an artistic outlet and from his stain covered pants to the cans in his bag, I feel he might like me, be hiding scars that he never tells me, but share with me when he embraces me tenderly.

I love to look at his scars on his cheeks when he sleeps, though I know its rude and I know it's weird to be entranced by someone's scar, they seem to me to be the visual pain I myself wish I had, but neither can't visual how they were applied to his sun kissed skin.

When morning comes and we can hear the morning trains begin to go, he usually gets his skates on and gets us coffee while I can't bring myself to move before he gets back – it's such a bother with all my belts and boots.

After getting coffee he turns on the stereo and gets back under the down where he pulls me close to him so he can regain warmth and as we lye there against each other I sometimes fall asleep again. He of course always wakes me so I can get to university in time, though he doesn't know what I do, nor do I know what he does. We both dress the same as always and it's hard to imagine what he does for a living.

I haven't tried to imagine it either as that is a part of this silent treaty we have – we don't ask, and we don't tell.

"Sasuke?" he sits with his back against me, the scars there is just barely visible under the crappy lighting in the den.

"I don't feel like going today, mind if we stay?" I never ask why, as he never asks me when I stay, and I can hear the rain fall, as the sewers make more noise than usual and I know I don't want to get outside either.

"okay.." he looks over his shoulder at me before he changes CD to some random tunes I can't say I fancy. He then pulls of his cap and jeans and gets back into bed naked, not bothering hiding any part of himself from me as I know how his skin feels and react , just like he can tell every single thing about me as well.

I crawl on top of him and sits on his thighs as I lean down and kiss his lips, full and plum they are against my own and I always find it hard not to bite down on them and nipple, as they taste of bitter coffee and sweet tobacco.

His hands caress my jaw and slide down my arms and then continue to my back, until he can pull me into an embrace and deepens the kiss.

Many times we have already held each other and done lewd things which only this deep dark den can tell, but I imagine in my mind that scars surface when he holds me, I imagine that's why he holds me so tenderly and care for me so much.

As not to break open the wounds more than they already are, and not to let the scars hurt when his hands touches them.

He really is so very endearing that I find myself drawn into the sweet sensation there is his embrace, sometimes so that I forget where I am.

As my black painted nails caress his back and scrape white skin lines there, I can sometimes hear him hiss and hold me even tighter, kissing my ear with all of the piercings dangling from it.

The scars don't hurt he says, as he unbuckles my leather collar around my neck and let it fall to the ground with a high "clink" sound. He has always found my belts and various collars annoying but he is getting faster at getting them all of me, and now he doesn't hurt himself on the spiked ones either.

But right now it's only my skin he can touch and it's only his skin I am interested in and want to connect with.

"…nnh… I wanna go again.." his voice has always been a little bit hoarse, and when he whispers into my ear it makes my entire being tremble and I feel compelled to do almost whatever he asks; just to hear him plead me more.

As the kiss ignites the sweet sensation, our tongues caress softly against each other, as we long ago established dominance and now just enjoy the friction and reaction it gives when we touch each other.

I let my arms drape around his tattooed neck, and let him fondle my nipples as our erections grow along with the panting. He breaks the kiss and let his teeth sink into my skin where the collar was before. I can't help but moan as he touched one of my sweet spots and begins to lick it before he whispers something into my ear.

It's a game we have when we have padlock love, and it's a silly one at that too.

"where ever you will go I will follow.. ahh nhh.. " the one who knows most love songs wins.

Why we established this game i assume is for the lack of conversation and love we have when we have sex, and therefore we fill it in with something else. Quotes we might would have used if all the ingredients where there.

His tongue licks the shell of my ear and plays with the small chain dangling there and I can feel my erection begin to grow painfully hard.

"naru… ahh.. touch me there.." he grabs hold of our erections and begin to pump them together, slowly from top till bottom, while he teases my nipple and pants into my ear.

Even though he is so very gentle with me I can see his body bear testaments of something else. His back is covered with scars and his neck and arms are full of tattoos, mixing together in such a way that he is fully covered down to his elbows.

Unlike him I only have piercings on my body, as my light skin doesn't suit tattoos as such, and therefore when I touch his skin and see the ink under my fingers I can't help but to linger and feel that in some way this connects us as well.

"mmn… Sasuke… " he breathes against my cheek letting hot air grace it like a soft touch and I claw his back and buck against him as he smears the precum from our leaking cocks down their length, and as he knows my body well he know that I can't hold back when he touches the slit of my dick.

"Ahh! Naru, fuck yes.." opposites attract, don't they?

That's what they say in my philosophy class anyway, they say that ying and yang are polar opposites there always circle around each other to bring balance, to maintain status quo.

I assume we are the same. We never see each other outside the padlock den, other than to some rare parties like where we first met, but even so, we never interact.

We never react when we see each other, as we both know we don't get together for love, and so we don't react if the other have a girlfriend or what ever - we don't show emotions nor share looks. We don't want people to know, because then they will ask questions we ourselves are not interested in knowing and as such this is how we maintain status quo.

Don't tell and don't ask.

He pulls me so close that I feel like I can hardly breathe while his hand keeps pumping our erections, and with few pumps I come against our chests and scream out in pleasure as I can feel the climax course through my veins, making me dizzy.

"nnh ahh fuck.." he frantically keeps on pumping our cocks until he too comes, likewise spreading his semen against our fronts as he moans my name while he bites down on my neck and suck at the bruised spot there.

Sometimes these bruises do make questions occur but more often than not I am never obliged to answer them and when I do I just state the obvious.

"I had sex." It's the truth and a clear fact, and people stop asking when I tell them – there is no point in asking someone who seems rather indifferent and annoyed by the questions he can make seem stupid and unimportant.

I grab a hold of his blond hair, there is unruly after sleeping, and I pull his head close so his lips crash against my own, wanting to drown in the way his plum lips feel – wet, soft and warm.

His arms sneak around my body and hold me as we both sit here and feel the warmth from our orgasms, and the way our skins create wonderful friction whenever we touch. Rough fingers makes random doddles on my back as his caresses reminds me of when he create art with spray cans; always full of attention to every single move he make.

"mmnnh ah.. I wanna come again.." I whisper in between breaths and feel how his semi erect dick twitch against my hand as I grab hold with one hand and begin to pump him back into full erection, letting my other hand caress his cheek and touch some of the unruly hair hanging down.

First time we came to his cave it wasn't because it was awkward between us as it was clear we both were desperate for an outlet of whatever we had hidden, and we were both pretty eager to get our clothes off. Even our clothes are opposites, when they lye next to each other all scattered on the floor.

His colorful hoodies and pants lying against my black clothes, and his lack of accessories against my ridiculous amount of said items. I usually wear 3 belts with spikes and chains, so it's sometimes a bother to take it all on again.

His blond hair against my black and his blue eyes there look into my dark ones – everything seems like we couldn't be more different, but our need to be shared without letting what defines us being known is what there connects us.

"hahhh.." his hands make their way up to my face where he cups my cheeks and kisses me so intensely that I often forget what I was doing to him and instead let him spoil me.

"nnh naru.. I wanna feel you" rummaging around the sheets to find the bottle of lube I uncap it and pour a little of the liquid substance into my hand and coat his erection there is twitching at the touch.

"don't push yourself" he whispers to me while looking down at his cock getting pumped as I coat it with the clear and sticky lube. He doesn't say it out of love nor concern as we already last night had sex and I am therefore already stretched, I also know even if it would hurt, I would still have sex with him.

We can't stop when we get this far into it, it's more like we just sink deeper into it instead – as if we were heavy as lead and couldn't paddle against the tide there sucks us down.

His eyes looks at me with a spark of something I never know what is, and in the sucky lighting he has in the padlock den I will never find out and I am sure I am not meant to either.

The blue shimmering in them makes them even more alluring when he looks at me through half lidded eyes as he does now – as if they dare me to look away.

I lift myself from his lap and kiss him with shallow kisses on his lips, his cheek and his forehead, loving the salty bitterness from the sweat, before i slowly sit down and feel his erection nudge inside me.

A gasp leaves me without as much as a thought and I can feel the way he fills me up that I am even more sensitive than yesterday, and my entire being trembles as he pushes his entire length inside.

"I will promise you the night of your life…" he whispers and I can feel him smile against my cheek as I kiss his ear and lick the shell.

"… so now love me for the entire of your life.." I whisper to him and feel him smirking and moan hot air against my skin.

"that's.. mmnnh hah… cheating.." the words drissle from his lips as he lets me control the speed as I lift and lower my ass up and down on his erection, letting him enjoy the entire show.

He places his hands upon my hips though not forcing me to change speed, just feeling me move and touch the soft skin under his own rough hands.

As I place kisses along his jawline I suddenly buck at the feeling of him hitting my sweet spot because of him changing his position so he sits more straight, making it hard for me to move as I can feel his cock hitting my spot every time I lower myself upon him.

"mmn.. slow down.." he whispers, letting his hands travel from my hips down my thighs, loving the way he applies doodles even here.

"hah.. naru…" I sit up more straight and place my black painted nails against his chest, looking at him through a hazy gaze and see the wonderful blue half lidded eyes looking back at me.

I keep going up and down in a steady pace, enjoying the feel I get every time my hole swallow him whole and add that pleasing pressure that makes my voice leave me without warning.

His hands wander restlessly up my abs and over my chest where they tease my nipples before one hand comes up to touch my lips, where I lick it, knowing his eyes follow every flick of my tongue.

He takes his hand away from my lips and begins with wet fingers to tease my nipple, making the air feel cold against my skin.

"hahh.. no, naru.. I am gonna cum.." he grins through the dim light and I lean down to feel his lips against mine as I feel my climax rise for the second time as his hands embrace me and pull me breathtakingly close so our skins burn against each other as I pick up the speed.

People don't see each other as the same and above all things connected. No one thinks of the other as being the same as themselves, they don't care and don't want to know.

In a world where everyone think they are connected through modern technology they are in fact never connected, they never see beyond the clothes and what they think defines the person or connects.

Shallow and pitiful I think these people are.

Not knowing the true meaning behind words and the power of a single thing as a touch, and for that I feel terrible alone, though I know where I can go to get reunited with this connection.

Right here with him.

"mmnnh…." I moan into the kiss and let our tongues caress softly as my body shivers and I come between our tight connected skins, letting semen drip down his sides.

Suddenly the sensation of having him inside feels even stronger and I tremble so much as he keeps hitting my spot that I can't help but to lose control and then I feel his strong arms around me grounding me so I don't disappear into the sensation of it all.

His hands grab around me so strong and I can hear him moan and gasp for air as he comes inside me, his entire body jerks but not for long as he holds me in his grasp and finds me as well to ground himself.

Once you find a connection you find yourself, but to maintain a real life and keep status quo with your connection, you sometimes need to get lost before you can get found again.

And right now I feel like getting lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you please.<strong>


End file.
